La confrontation
by Altaym66
Summary: C'est le troisième slushie pour Rachel depuis le début de la journée. Elle en a marre, et quand Rachel Berry en a marre, il ne vaut mieux pas la contrarier. One-Shot Faberry


Pov Externe

Rachel essuya le liquide glacé collé sur ses yeux. C'était la troisième fois de la journée que les Cheerliders avaient envoyé l'ordre de slushier la diva, et Quinn, qui assistait à la scène au premier rang, était ravie.

Une main sur sa hanche, son sourire arrogant dont tout le monde connaissait l'effet et bien sûr, ses yeux. Pour les garçons, les yeux de la capitaine leurs feraient faire n'importe quoi, quitte à s'humiler s'il le fallait, et pour les filles, et bien, le mieux était de ne pas croiser le fameux regard de Quinn, sinon, la fin était proche.

Toujours étant que Rachel Berry, couverte d'une saveur inconnue, essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'effondrer et pleurer sa douleur contre le sol, devant la horde d'élèves qui s'était formé. C'était la goutte d'eau en trop pour elle, elle allait exploser.

Premièrement, son petit-copain, Finn Hudson, venait de rompre, avouant que son coeur battait encore pour la blonde, juste avant la répétiton du Glee Club. Répétition où elle avait faillit ne pas assister jusqu'à la fin, Monsieur Shuester ayant décidé de donner son solo à Tina, pour la cinquième fois.

Ensuite, elle avait été au refectoire, comme chaque midi, pour tenter d'avaler un quelquonque repas. Elle se mit donc dans la file d'attente, où elle se fit doubler par toute l'équipe footballeurs, dont Noah et Finn, qui sont censé être ses amis.

Évidemment, après avoir récuperer sa nourriture, elle tenta de s'asseoir dans un endroit tranquille, mais le self était plein, même la table des New Directions, elle dégusta alors son repas loin d'être gastronomique dans les toilettes, lieu qu'elle connaissait par coeur depuis le début de l'année.

Pour finir donc, à chaque fin d'heure de cours, elle reçu une boisson glacée en pleine figure, ce qui la mit en retard à chaques fois. Mais cette fois elle en avait marre. Tout ça était de la faute d'une seule et même personne, Quinn Fabray, ou Ice Queen, pour les intimes.

Et même si l'envit de courrir dans les toilettes pour s'apitoyer sur son sort et rentrer chez elle lui brûlait, elle n'allait pas laisser la situation telle qu'elle l'était. Elle allait poser des questions, et surtoût, demander des réponses.

Alors, quand la capitaine commença à deserter les lieux de la scène, Rachel lui attrapa le bras, sous les regards surpris et choqués des lycéens autour. La cheerlider se retourna doucement et lentement, son sourire complètement effacé.

-**Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues Berry ? J'ai entraînement.** demanda-elle fermement en posant ses deux mains sur ses fines côtes.

La chanteuse laissa échapper un rictus et soupira.

-**Tu m'as mises en retard toute la journée, toi et ta bande de moutons, alors accorde moi au moins quelques minutes.** répondit Rachel.

La cloche avait sonné mais aucun son ne se faisait entendre, le temps était presque figé, personne n'avait bougé, trop surpris par l'altercation qui se jouait dans les couloirs. Rachel venait de répondre à Quinn, le monde venait de se retourner.

-**Dans tes rêves, Rupaul. Vous pouvez bouger bandes de loosers, c'est pas un spectacle.** crâcha la blonde.

Aussitôt le silence se brisa, laissant place au brouhaha des étudiants. Pour la deuxième fois, Quinn se fit rattraper par la diva alors qu'elle tenta de s'enfuir.

-**Écoute moi bien, si tu me lâche pas, je te jure que je vais devenir vraiment violente, Berry, alors tu vas gentiment dégager de mon chemin.** répéta Ice Queen en se retournant plus violemment cette fois.

-**Non.** lui dit simplement la chanteuse.

Son bourreau s'avanca et lui sourit de façon mesquine.

-**Je peux faire de ta vie ici un enfer.** rajouta-elle en serrant son poingt droit.

Rachel recula sans pour autant s'effrayer et plissa les yeux en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche. Elle déglutit difficilement.

-**C'est pas déjà le cas d'après toi ?** interrogea-elle.

La capitaine ne dit rien et se contenta de respirer.

-**Tu crois que je suis pas déjà à bout, et que venir au lycée est un combat chaques matins ?** continua la brunette en baissant le regard.

La respiration se faisait de plus-en-plus irrégulière, mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement.

-**Tu crois que j'ai pas déjà penser au suicide ? Parce que si tu crois que je l'ai pas fait, Fabray, t'es à des milliers de killomètres de la réalité.**

Cette fois, les larmes firent leurs apparitions, au coin des yeux de Rachel, toujours le regard rivé vers le sol.

-**Ouvre les yeux. Oui j'y ai pensé, et si je savais pourquoi tu me fais subir tout ça, je serais déjà passé à l'acte.**

Quinn se mordit la lèvre inférieure, essayant tant bien que mal de controler sa respiration.

-**Mais je sais pas pourquoi. Et ma vie est un tel désastre, que la seule chose qui m'empêche de me tailler les veines c'est toi. Toi et ton putain de masque de glace, que j'aimerais détruire une bonne fois pour toute. **avoua-elle.

Ça y est, la diva pleurait et ses sanglots semblaient tellement désespérés qu'elle s'appuya contre un casier et s'écroula le long de celui-ci, les mains sur son visage. La cheerios n'avait pas bougé, elle se contentait de serrer les poingts, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Rachel souffla, et, les lèvres tremblantes, elle regarda sa pire ennemie, essayant de déceler une marque de haine, mais elle n'en trouva pas.

-**Je veux mourrir Quinn. À cause de toi. Rentre toi ça dans le crâne.**

La concernée ferma les yeux et dessera ses mains. Elle laissa la chanteuse parler, sachant pertinamment qu'elle avait raison.

-**J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu me traite comme ça. Enfin, je le sais, tu me détestes, ça je l'ai compris, mais, pourquoi tu me hais ? Parce que je m'habille mal ?** commença la brune.

Quinn fit deux pas vers l'autre fille.

-**C'est mon apparence que tu peux pas supporter ?**

Elle se rapprocha encore.

-**Je sais pas, c'est parce que je suis passionée par le chant ? T'aimes pas la chanson Quinn ?**

Enfin, la blonde s'étala elle aussi le long d'un casier, pas trop proche de celui de la chanteuse, mais pas trop loin non-plus. Rachel avait arrêter de pleurer, mais sa voix été toujours aussi faible et basse, presque un murmure, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

-**Pourquoi ?** questionna la diva, la tête vers la capitaine, collée au casier.

Quelques secondes passèrent, pendant lesquelles aucune des jeunes filles ne parlèrent. Elle se regardèrent dans les yeux, le regard fixe et pourtant si sincère. La petite brune ne reconnaissait pas se regard, elle le découvrait.

-**Je..je hais qu'on me regarde dans les yeux. **dit Quinn après un petit moment.

Rachel tourna légèrement la tête, signe d'incompréhension.

-**Parce que les yeux ne mentent pas, eux. Toutes mes émotions sont retranscrites dans mes pupilles, et mes parents m'ont toujours appris à les cacher, mes émotions.**

Sa voix était douce, mais forte. La chanteuse aquiesca d'un signe de tête. Elle n'osait pas répondre, de peur que tout se brise et que le masque se reforme.

-**Toi, tu les caches pas, tes sentiments. Pas vrai ? **demanda la blonde avant de s'humidider les lèvres.

Elle fit non de la tête.

-**Alors tu pourras jamais savoir pourquoi j'ai envie de t'étriper à chaques fois que je t'aperçoit. Tu ressentiras jamais se sentiment de haine profonde. Et t'as bien de la chance. Crois moi.**

Tant pis si elle brisait le moment, il fallait qu'elle parle.

-**Essayes toujours. Je peux tenter de comprendre. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. S'il te plaît.** supplia la brune en sentant les larmes revenir.

Elle renifla pour les ravaler.

-**Pas maintenant Berry. Je dois y aller de toute façon.** annonça Quinn en se relevant.

Rachel ferma les yeux et laissa la tristesse et la colère envahir son esprit. Son visage ravagé par les larmes se décomposa quand elle vit son bourreau en train de partir.

-**T'as pas le droit de me laisser sans réponse Ice Queen ! Je veux savoir et je saurais ! **cria-elle en se levant.

Elle attrapa les épaules de la blonde et la plaqua contre la porte des toilettes.

-**Lâche moi Rupaul ! Laisse moi partir !** ordonna la cheerlideren se débattant.

-**Jamais ! Je ne vis que pour cette putain de réponse, alors bon sang donne moi là !** répliqua Rachel en tenant fermement le corps de l'autre.

Celle-ci inversa leurs positions et plaqua à son tour la jeune fille.

-**Je peux pas.** crâche-elle, son visage tout près de la chanteuse.

Leurs respirations se mélangeaient, mais aucune ne bougea.

-**Je t'en supplit Quinn. Répond-moi.** souffla Rach', une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Quinn secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-**Je dois y aller.**

Elle fit quelques pas en direction des vestiaires.

-**T'es vraiment une lâche, Fabray. **lança Rachel.

La cheerios se figea une seconde. Elle se rua ensuite sur la diva et asséna un coup de poingt, juste à côté de sa tête, sur le mur. Rachel avait les yeux grand-ouverts, la machoire serrée.

-**Parce que je t'aime !** hurla Quinn en pleurant.

Rachel releva le visage vers son bourreau, découvrant pour la première fois des larmes sur ses joues rouges. La chanteuse entrouvis la bouche, puis la referma. Sans geste brusque, elle récupera la main de Quinn et la serra, tout en s'assayant devant la porte des toilettes, alors que Quinn fit de même.

-**Et, je veux dire, tu m'aimes ? Comment c'est possible ? **demanda doucement Rachel, sans lâcher la précieuse main qu'elle tenait.

-**La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu te souviens ? T'étais complètement paumée et, je, je t'ai guidé dans le lycée. Tu t'en souviens hein ?** sanglota la capitaine.

Jamais Rachel n'avais vu Quinn Fabray aussi vulnérable, aussi transparente.

-**Bien sûr que je me souviens. C'est la seule fois que tu m'as appelé Rachel.** rappela la brune en souriant.

Un rictus s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde, mais il se transforma rapidement en pleurs. Les yeux clos, elle serrait la main de la diva avec une force presque surhumaine, mais Rachel ignora la douleur.

-**Alors pourquoi être devenue si horrible avec moi Quinn ? **

-**Mes parents m'ont élevé comme ils l'ont voulu, de manière catholique. Aimer une fille reviens à les trahirs, ils me tueraient si ils le savaient ! Je peux pas montrer mes sentiments, je suis une Fabray !** s'exclama-elle en séchant ses larmes.

-**Il n'en sauront rien Quinn. **promis Rachel en l'aidant à effacer ses larmes.

La blonde l'observa quelques secondes, analysant ses gestes. Puis, elle posa sa tête contre le mur et regarsa en face d'elle. Elle soupira.

-**T'étais si belle ce jour là, à la rentrée. T'es toujours belle. Mais, c'est quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois que j'ai su que je serais obligée de me forger une armure. Je me hais tellement pour être tomber amoureuse de toi. Tellement.** murmura la blondinette, pleurant silencieusement.

Rachel se décala, de sorte à toucher l'épaule de son bourreau avec la sienne, et, elle reposa sa tête sur celle-ci.

-**Je sais.** sourit la diva.

-**Ne t'attend pas à ce que je sois plus douce avec toi après aujourd'hui. Si je me radouçit, mon père et ma mère vont m'étripper.**

-**Je sais.** répéta-elle, toujours en souriant.

La blonde lâcha un soupir, et elle aussi esquissa un sourire timide. Sans bouger, Rachel se modilla nerveusement la lèvre.

-**Je peux t'embrasser ?** proposa la brune.

Quinn tourna la tête vers elle, la regarda doit dans les yeux et aquiesca doucement. Alors, lentement, la diva approcha son visage de celui de la capitaine, et elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes. L'autre jeune fille répondit au baiser, avec un peu d'appréhension.

C'était lent, paresseux, mais tellement intense. Au contact de la bouche de la cheerlider, Rachel sentit son coeur louper un battement, mais elle approfondit le geste, attrapant la nuque de la blonde et la rapprochant avec amour.

Quinn était dévastée, un électrochoc s'était produit, ce qui se passait lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle embrassait Rachel Berry. Une fille. Une larme coula le long de sa joue mais elle décida d'ignorer celle-ci, préférant découvrir cette sensation dont elle était déjà complètement accro.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elles se séparèrent l'une de l'autre, front contre front, à bout de souffle.

-**On aurait pas dû.** hâleta la blonde en replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de la brune.

-**Tu crois ? **interrogea celle-ci.

Quinn sourit et fit non de la tête.

-**Super.** dit Rachel, avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois sur la bouche de la capitaine.

Elles s'embrassèrent pendant un bon moment, se délectant de la saveur nouvelle qu'elles exploraient, lèvres collées. Mais doucement, les deux jeunes filles se calmèrent, préférant se blottir l'une contre l'autre, pendant le reste de l'heure.

Il restait quinzes petites minutes avant que tout se brise. Quinn se détacha de la brune et l'observa.

-**Est-ce que tu pourrais chanter pour moi avant que sa sonne ? **demanda-elle en fermant les yeux, la tête contre le mur.

Sans répondre, la jeune brunette pris une inspiration et chanta. Elle avait choisit "_Constant Craving_", musique qui lui avait donné de la force quand elle allait mal. La cheerlider à côté d'elle s'endormit, reposant son esprit pour le moment.

Quand elle eut finit, Rachel déposa un baiser sur la joue de la capitaine, et elle la porta à la force de ses bras jusqu'à l'infirmerie, essayant de ne pas la réveiller. L'infirmière sourit face à la scène et laissa la diva poser Quinn sur le lit avec un signe de la tête.

Rapidement, elle déchira un bout de feuille de son cahier de brouillon et prit un stylo de sa trousse. Elle écrit quelques mots sur le papier et le déposa sous la main de la blondinette. Puis elle repartit comme si rien ne s'était passé, rentrant chez elle.

Quand elle rentra chez elle et que son père Hiram lui demanda où elle était passée, elle répondit simplement qu'elle avait organisé une répétition pour le Glee Club afin de se préparer pour les Selections. Première fois qu'elle mentait à un de ses papas.

Quinn elle, se réveilla dans le matelat de l'infirmerie quelques minutes après que Rachel l'ai déposé, quand la cloche sonna. Elle se mit sur le bord du lit, écoutant à moitié les paroles de la femme en blouse, et sourit légèrement.

Quand elle se leva elle vit un papier tomber de son uniforme, laissant apparaître quelques mots, notés avec une écriture raffinée.

"_Viens me voir après ta pratique de cheerliding demain, tes parents n'en sauront rien, personne.__Courage,__Rupaul._"

Son sourire s'aggandit mais elle le laissa tomber en se rendant compte qu'elle avait complètement sécher l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui.

Alors, elle demanda à l'infirmière de lui faire un mot l'excusant de son absence pendant l'heure, ce que la jeune femme accepta à la surprise de Quinn.

Cette infirmière avait bien vu que les deux jeunes filles avaient eut une certaine confrontation, elle avait été attendrie, voilà tout.

La blonde prit ses affaires et marcha vers la sortie, redevenue Ice Queen. Seulement, quand elle fut devant sa voiture, elle ne put s'empêcher de toucher ses lèvres chaudes, pour vérifier la réalité de tout ça.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation qu'elle avait eut, de l'amour. Elle avait adoré que Rachel l'embrasse, qu'elle la touche, et pourtant, elle se haissait toujours autant.

Prise d'un élan de je-ne-sais-quoi, la cheerlider attrapa son portable et rechercha l'adresse des Berry sur l'annuaire. Elle fut soulagé de voir qu'ils y étaient bien inscrit, et elle nota la rue affichée.

Elle rentra dans sa voiture, attacha sa ceinture, et alluma sa radio, un ait déterminé sur le visage. Elle rigola en entendant "Constant Craving" passer sur la station et roula tranquillement.

Et puis sans trop de difficulté elle arriva devant la grande maison de la diva. Sa tête lui disait de partir mais son coeur controlait tout à présent. Elle activa la sonette et la petit boitier gris se mit à s'allumer en rouge.

La voix de la brune se fit entendre à travers le micro.

-**Oui ? C'est qui ?**

-**Je pouvais pas attendre, Rupaul.** avoua la blonde.

La sonnette se désactiva et quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Rachel, étonnamment essoufflée.

-**Euh...t'as couru ? **questionna la capitaine en rigolant.

-**Oh ferme là !** se défendit la chanteuse avant de sauter sur l'autre jeune fille, ses deux jambes autour de son bassin.

Le reflex de Quinn lui permit de l'attraper directement, et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Cependant, elle fut obligée de déposer la plus petite par terre, complètement à bout de souffle.

-**Rachel je sais ce que tu penses mais, tu dois être consciente que jamais je pourrais assumer notre couple au lycée, et encore moins en dehors des cours, on devra se voir seulement chez toi.** prévint la capitaine.

La brunette sourit, et se mordit la lèvre.

-**Un couple, hein ?** taquina-elle en prenant les deux mains de la grande blonde.

-**Est-ce que t'a écouté ce que je viens dire ?**

-**Oui Quinn, et je suis prête à faire ce sacrifice. J'ai vraiment envie d'essayer.** avoua sincèrement la diva.

-**Alors oui, on est un couple Berry. Si tu veux.**

Pour seule réponse, Rachel embrassa sa "petite copine" et l'enlaça de ses petits bras bronzés.

-**Est-ce qu'on est dans un rêve ? **demanda Quinn en caressant tendrement les cheveux bruns de la chanteuse.

-**Non.**

_

_Voilà ! Premier One-Shot dédié au couple Faberry ! Je suis plutôt contente de celui-ci et j'en ferais sûrement d'autres. À bientôt !_


End file.
